Green Ravens
by pugluv24
Summary: These are bascially one shots that are mainly BB/Rae cute stuff. I might throw in some Rob/Star but only if I think of anything. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid, but honestly it isnt that bad.
1. Klondike Bars

**I'm just so excited about my new laptop I can't seem to stop typing! Ok so here's my first BB/Rae fic. I love this pairing way better than any other pairing; they are just so cute together! This will be a series of one shots, and I might sprinkle in a few Rob/Stars here and there if I think of any. Just so you all know, I hate Terra with a passion. So there will be Terra bashing. I warn you now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, things would have been wayyyy different. I also don't own Klondike Bars.**

The heat was stifling in the tower. Even with AC, fans, and open windows, the Titans all felt as if they were in a sauna in the middle of the Sahara Desert in July. Jump City was experiencing a record breaking heat wave, with temperatures up to 107 degrees. Everyone was suffering; dogs in the street were panting, asphalt was melting, even the criminals seemed to have given up their illegal activities to try and find some way to cool off.

Inside the tower, a certain green changeling was sprawled out on the couch upside down, so that his head was almost touching the floor and his feet were high in the air. His tongue lolled out and his eyes were closed. On the other side of the couch sat Raven, a book sitting in her lap. She hadn't flipped the page in a good 10 minutes; the heat was making it too hard for her to concentrate on the small print. Robin and Starfire had gone out to a water park (after much persuading on Starfire's part), and Cyborg was in his room doing his best to keep his mechanical parts from overheating.

Eventually, Beast Boy got bored of just sitting on a couch, letting the blood flow to his head. Opening his eyes, he slowly turned his head to see Raven staring blankly at a page in her thick book.

"Raven…" he moaned. She didn't look at him.

"What," she answered, her annoyance clear. He should _not_ be bothering her on the hottest day of the summer.

"It's…hot…" he whined. Her eyes snapped to his, violet locked on emerald.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she monotoned. He sighed loudly.

"You know what I could really go for right now?" he closed his eyes again. Raven didn't respond, so he continued. "A Klondike Bar. An ice cold, frosty, Klondike Bar." He smacked his lips as he imagined the cool treat in his mouth. Raven rolled her eyes, and muttered something. Beast Boy's enhanced hearing allowed him to catch it.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"That's a tremendous question Rae!" he smiled as he shot up from his position on the couch. Instantly, he felt light headed as black spots clouded his vision. Therefore, he didn't notice her glare at the mention of his nickname for her. "What _would_ I do for a Klondike Bar?" he repeated, rubbing an imaginary beard. "Right now? I would tell my inner most darkest deepest secret." He nodded in approval of his bargain. At that precise moment, Robin burst into the room laden with shopping bags.

"Hello friends!" Starfire's cheery voice greeted the overheated teens. "We have returned from the most amusing park of waters. And, as a bonus, we have stopped by to get the frozen treats! I believe they are called 'Klondike Bars', and Robin said Beast Boy is most infatuated with them." She rummaged through one of the plastic bags and flourished a package of mint chocolate chip Klondike Bars. Beast Boy's mouth dropped in shock as Raven smiled slightly. Oh, this would be good.

"What was that you were saying Beast Boy? Something about spilling your deepest darkest secret?" she suppressed a chuckle at his wide-eyed reaction.

"Uh….I…well…uh…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was kidding…"

"Well, do you want one or not? Because if you do, you've got to spill it," she said seriously. His eyes frantically searched the room as if some solution would pop up out of nowhere.

"I'll make you a deal," he sputtered after a few seconds. Raven raised an eyebrow. "You know it's impossible to eat one of these without getting it all over your face right?" he asked. She just looked at him, so he took it as a signal to continue. "Well, if you can eat it without making a mess, I'll tell you my deepest secret," he smiled at his bet. There was no way she could do it. She cocked her head.

"Interesting," she said. He knew he had to seal the deal somehow.

"But, if I can eat one without making a mess, you have to tell me yours," he added smugly. She just closed the book in her lap, and nodded.

"I hope you're ready to pour your heart out Beast Boy," she teased. His grin took up his whole face as he raced to the kitchen to get two Klondike Bars. Tossing one to her, he took his mark on the couch as she calmly waited for his go signal.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" he shouted as he savagely unwrapped his treat. He didn't even stop to taste the ice cream as he took his first bite. He chewed quickly and prepared to take another bite, before noticing the flaw in his strategy. With every large bite he took, more ice cream began spilling out the sides of the cracked chocolate shell. Noticing a stray drop of ice cream about to drip from the wrapper, he quickly licked it and thought to himself _uh oh._

Raven carefully unwrapped her Klondike Bar as she saw Beast Boy tear into his. She knew she had this in the bag as he dug into the frozen treat. As he ate the Bar without mercy, it began to melt in his hands, and drip down his wrists. Before long, his mouth was completely covered in the light green ice cream, a few stray drops clinging to his nose. It was hard to see the difference between his skin and the ice cream, but if you looked hard enough, you could see he had clearly failed the task. With a smirk, she continued to take small, precise bites of her bar, using the wrapper to catch any drips. Beast Boy watched her nervously, praying for one, _just one_ drop to fall to the floor, smear on her cheek, _anything_. But alas, after she took her last bite, her face was smear-free. He looked down at his sticky hands and licked his ice cream covered lips before groaning in defeat.

"I win," she said. "Now spill. What's you're greatest secret?" he nervously twiddled his fingers before coming up with the perfect plan. If she wanted to know his secret, fine. With a dramatic sigh, he rose from the couch, and sauntered over to her side. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but took the hand he offered to her. As soon as she stood up, his lips were on hers. She tasted the lingering mint ice cream, and felt her own lips become sticky with the substance. Surprise still immobilized her, but her eyes closed after a few seconds, and her arms wrapped around his neck. They continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat, obviously in an awkward manor. The pair jumped away from each other, and a lamp next to Raven was encased in black magic before it exploded. Her cheeks were flushed, but before she could pull up her hood, Beast Boy's hand prevented her from hiding her face.

"Your face has ice cream on it, which means you lose too," his eyebrows wiggled. "So, what's your biggest secret?" Raven gaped like a fish out of water, and threw a helpless look to Robin and Starfire. The first just looked on with (what she assumed were) wide eyes, while the latter was jumping up and down in glee. She looked back to the emerald eyes before making her decision. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in for another kiss. He happily responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back, tasting the mint and tea flavor that was currently Raven. Even when a window shattered, the pair continued their make-out session, before they finally needed to break apart for air. Beast Boy looked at the purple-haired teen with a goofy grin on his face. "Looks like we have the same secret."

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you," she growled.

"I don't have to. They already know," he smiled wider, nodding towards the blur Raven could only assume was Starfire heading out the door. She groaned, but Beast Boy tightened his grip around her waist. "Some secrets are better when publicized."

"We'll see," she said before he swooped back in to capture her lips in another kiss.

"Um…" Robin's voice brought them back to the living room. Raven's blush deepened as the leader looked from her to Beast Boy. He sighed, and then turned to leave. "I guess I'll leave you two alone then." He mumbled.

"You're a mind reader dude! I was just about to suggest that!" Beast Boy called out to the retreating traffic light. Raven allowed a smile to appear on her face as Beast Boy looked down at her. He had grown quite tall over the years, making her the smallest of the team. "So…does this mean…you'll go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I would for a Klondike Bar," she said mischievously. He laughed, and then bent down to kiss her again.

**It's summer, so Klondike Bars seem appropriate. Hope you like it, I'll update soon! Please review guys! I'll give you a Klondike Bar! :)**

**-pugluv24**


	2. Rawr

**I'm so happy with the positive feedback this is getting! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**FelynxTiger: Ya sorry about the OOC ness…I try not to do that but sometimes it slips out. I'll do my best to not let it happen again! If it does…well it might. XD but I'll try not to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. :(**

"Awwww dude! Really!" Beast Boy whined as he rubbed his head. The Titans were currently battling the Hive 5, and he had just received a nasty blow from Mammoth.

"Can't handle me Green Bean?" he taunted. Beast Boy's insides flared at the insult.

"Hey! Only my friends can call me that!" he cried before he morphed into a green gorilla. The pair passed by Raven fighting Jinx, the latter grinning like a cat.

"Oh there's your boyfriend Rae-Rae!" she threw her pink energy towards the dark girl, who dodged it easily and picked up a loose pipe with her dark magic. She threw it towards Jinx, who flipped over it.

"He's not my boyfriend," she growled. "Where's yours? Does he know you're stealing from a jewelry store right now? What happened to turning over a new leaf?" Jinx blushed, and hurled more pink magic towards Raven.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she smirked as one of her bolts hit Raven and knocked her to the ground. With a thud, Raven hit the ground as the wind was knocked out of her. Jinx slowly walked over to her hunched figure, and raised a hand to deal a hard blow. "Sorry I didn't give you time to say one last goodbye to your boyfriend," Before she could bring her hand down, she screamed in surprise. A small green monkey was latched onto her face, and she clawed at it in an attempt to detach it from her. "Get OFF!" she screeched. This gave Raven time to recover, so she stood up and wrapped the pipe from earlier around Jinx. The monkey jumped off, and grinned at Raven.

"Thanks Beast Boy," she muttered. He just gave a small solute, and turned back towards the battle. She made sure Jinx was secure before helping Starfire take down Billy Numerous. Eventually, the only one who was left was Mammoth, and Beast Boy was having trouble beating him.

"What's a matter Grass Stain? You seem tired," he laughed. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched. Robin made a move to help him, but he held up his hand.

"No," he snarled, "He's mine." And with that, he changed into a large T-Rex, causing a sweat bead to form on Mammoth's head. He raised a finger.

"Ok, I'd like to go to jail," he whimpered, not wanting to take on the large prehistoric animal. Robin came up behind him and cuffed him, while Cyborg fist pumped.

"All right! I say we celebrate with WAFFLES!" he cheered. Starfire clapped in glee while Beast Boy morphed back into himself. His triumphant smile lit up his face as Raven rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even fight him Beast Boy," she said in monotone.

"I didn't have to Rae," he sauntered over to her and threw his arm around her shoulders. She blushed at the contact. "That's what happened when you're as good as I am."

"Don't. Touch. Me," she hissed through clenched teeth. He hesitantly took his arm off her, and she tried not to notice her shoulders become colder once he did. "And my name is Raven."

"Right, my bad," he rubbed the back of his neck. The team headed back to the tower where Cyborg began making the celebratory waffles. They ate in silence, until Beast Boy decided to make some type of conversation. "So guys," he said to the table, although he looked at Raven when he spoke. She raised an eyebrow. "Did you know that 'rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur?" he smiled. Cyborg choked on his waffles as he snorted in laughter. Robin face palmed himself as Starfire laughed happily. Raven just shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

"Interesting Beast Boy," she said. He smiled wider.

"Hey Rae," he wiggled his eyebrows. She looked at him with a dead-pan expression.

"Raven," she corrected.

"Rawr," he smiled at the gothic teen, whose eyes widened. The tea in her hands bubbled slightly. Beast Boy looked at her with his cocky expression, and the other titans looked on with bated breath. Cyborg's fork was halfway to his mouth when he froze, Robin stared at Beast Boy as if he expected him to explode right there, and Starfire's hands were clasped in front of her. She was practically jumping out of her seat from excitement. Raven's mind was whirring. _Did he really say that? Did he technically say he loves me? He's not joking right? What if he is? No, he wouldn't joke about that. Do I love him?_

_Of course you do Rae! _Happy's voice chimed from her mind.

_Shut up Happy. I do not. _She thought.

_Oh come one Raven, don't deny it. Just tell him how you feel._ Raven narrowed her eyes at Brave's words.

_You guys would go crazy if I did._ She told them.

_You can't hide me forever Raven._ The emotion Raven had tried to ignore for a while popped up, dressed in a lush red cloak.

_I can try. _She snarled.

_The longer you hide Love, the longer you put yourself in pain. Come on Raven, it's time to let loose a little. He's not like Mal-._ Knowledge said before Raven interrupted.

_Don't say it Knowledge. _She said.

_Raven, he won't hurt you. You know it, I know it, and we all know it. Just say it, will you? You know you want to._ Love encouraged.

_I guess you're right Love. Just try not to break anything, ok?_ She thought with a sigh. She had had this argument with her emotions many times, and now that her suspicions about Beast Boy's feelings had been confirmed, it seemed to be the time to throw her caution to the wind. If not now, when? Raven released her tea, which continued to bubble, looked Beast Boy straight in the eye, and tried to hide her small smile.

"Rawr, Beast Boy," she said, of course in monotone. Beast Boy's face was one of complete and utter shock, but slowly turned to one of someone who had just won the lottery. Starfire cheered and jumped out of her seat as Robin stared incredulously at the pair. Cyborg's piece of waffle slid from his hovering fork and onto his plate. He slowly looked to Robin, who looked at him with the same look of disbelief.

"Did they just…admit their feelings to each other…in _dinosaur_?" Robin asked slowly. Cyborg understood the situation a little quicker than Robin, and smiled.

"Well it's about time!" he shouted, dropping his fork and slamming Beast Boy in the back, practically breaking his spine. Not that Beast Boy would have noticed; he was too busy freaking out at what Raven had just said. She said rawr! She loves him! He snapped out of his trance to see her retreating figure just as the automatic doors whooshed closed.

"You guys heard that too, right?" he asked. Cyborg nodded enthusiastically.

"Aw yeah, way to go BB!" he stood up and started making more waffles. "Double celebration yo!" he poured the batter into the waffle maker. Beast Boy stood up too, and nearly sprinted to the door to follow the empath.

"I'll be there in a sec Cy!" he called over his shoulder. First, he needed to make sure she was serious. Although, when it came to her emotions, he thought, she was always serious. As he made his way to the door labeled RAVEN, his heart soared.

_Best. Day. EVER._

**Hee hee…rawr. As always, if you liked it or didn't like it, tell me please! Oh, and if you have any ideas you want me to write, or one-worded prompts you want me to try, feel free to suggest them via review or PM. I'll try to write everyone's ideas! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-pugluv24**


	3. Prologue

**I'm on a roll guys. I just keep on updating. I guess that's what happens when I do nothing all day. Ah, well, at least you readers out there benefit from my laziness. Enjoy! **

**The next few chapters will be the same story, and there will be 5 of them to this plot. This is just the prologue so you know what's going on. In other words, this is chapter 1 of 6 total to one plot. Ok? Well if you don't get it you'll understand soon enough. :)**

**Just so you know this takes place after 'Rawr', so Beast Boy and Raven are dating.**

**Disclaimer: …Don't own Teen Titans…**

_**Prologue:**_

It was a normal Sunday morning in the Titans tower. Well, normal enough for the Titans that is. In today's case, Beast Boy had just voiced an idea that the rest of the team found, to put it simply, ridiculous.

"Come one guys!" Beast Boy whined. Robin just shook his head, Cyborg was collapsed in laughter, Starfire looked confused, and Raven was, well being Raven. She hadn't moved from her position on the couch after Beast Boy made his suggestion. She hadn't even looked up from her book.

"You want us to do _what_?" Robin asked.

"Just a week! A week of fun themed days, you know, pajama day, sports day, tye-dye day, but funner," he explained, green eyes pleading.

"Funner is not a word Beast Boy," Raven finally spoke. "Do you think this is a high school? Is that why you want to put on this…Spirit Week?"

"No no no…well…" Beast Boy touched his index finger to his chin. "Actually, yeah. That's exactly what it should be called. Teen Titans Spirit Week!" he jumped up and fist pumped. His excitement was met with a blank stare from Raven, more disapproving head shakes from Robin, and a roar of laughter from Cyborg. Starfire gently tugged Robin's sleeve.

"Boyfriend Robin?" she asked quietly. "What is this 'Spirit Week' Beast Boy speaks of?"

"It's a week of differently themed days that we would follow. Say it was Pajama Day. We would all dress in pajamas for the day," he tried to explain. Starfire's eyes sparkled.

"Oh joyous day! We have a similar holiday on my home planet. It is called Grin'had, and it is most wondrous," she twirled. "Everyone dresses as a kind of Janthrop, and the others must guess what kind you are. If you are correct, you are given the Wand of Kanzcor!" she clapped her hands. The other Titans looked on with blank expressions. Cyborg bent down to Beast Boy's height.

"She does know we don't have a Wand of Corn or whatever she said, right?" he whispered to the green teen. Beast Boy just shrugged and continued to give Starfire a bewildered look, who smiled shyly.

"Please continue friend Beast Boy." She said. He shook the confused look of his face and his normal, over excited expression returned.

"Well, I was thinking the days could go like this. Monday would be Pajama Day, Tuesday would be Favorite Color Day, Wednesday as Halloween Day, Thursday is Casual Day, and to top it off, since Friday is supposed to be gorgeous, Beach Day!" he concluded. Everyone else was silent.

"Shouldn't it be casual Friday?" Raven asked sarcastically. Beast Boy's smile never faltered.

"No, because Friday is going to be the nicest day of the week. Therefore, it's Beach Day. And on that day, we all go down to our 'beach'" he quoted, meaning the only place on the island that was sandy and not rocky, "and have a day of fun," he said. "Come on guys, pleeeeeeeeease?" He pleaded. Robin looked around, and came up with an idea.

"Let's have a vote," he decided. Beast Boy's ears perked. "All in favor of this event?" he asked. Beast Boy's hand shot into the air, as did Starfires. Both looked at each other with excited expressions, and waited for someone else to raise their hand.

"Eh, why not," Cyborg threw his hand into the air. "It'll be fun." Beast Boy high fived his raised hand.

"All right Tin Man!" he cried. Starfire jumped up and down, while Robin face palmed himself. Raven just sighed, and went back to her book.

"This should be interesting." She snorted. Beast Boy lazily walked over to her plopped down on the couch next to her. With a grin, he casually threw an arm around her shoulders. Her expression never changed as she flipped a page.

"You know Rae," he smiled, "I thought relationships were two way streets. Aren't couples supposed to support each other in everything they do?" he asked, the smile turning into a pout. "Do you not support me Rae?" he looked at her with big, green eyes. She looked at him, and he could have sworn he saw them sparkle for the tiniest millisecond.

"Fine Beast Boy," she raised a delicate hand, "I support you. Although my 'yea' didn't really matter. Robin and I were out voted 3 to 2." She put down her hand.

"It matters to me," he smiled.

"Speaking of Robin," Raven turned to face the Boy Wonder, "How come you didn't support _your_ girlfriend?" she asked. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Relationships are two way streets," she said as she swiveled back to her book. Beast Boy laughed by her side.

"Eat that Bird Boy!" he hollered. Starfire looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes, why did you not raise your hand? Are you not excited for the upcoming Week of Spirit?" she asked innocently. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I mean, I guess so," he stuttered. Starfire threw her arms around him, crushing him in a hug.

"Oh glorious, Robin! I cannot wait for tomorrow!" she cried as Robin's face slowly turned blue.

"Star…fire…can't…breath…" he gasped. Quickly, she let go and looked at him sheepishly. As if to assure her he was ok, he sneakily took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Cyborg noticed, and gave Robin a playful shove, which nearly caused him to fall over. He then proceeded to jump onto the couch next to Beast Boy, who's arm was still around Raven.

"_Jeese talk about being a fifth wheel," _he thought. Then he smiled. _"I'll just call Bee after I whoop Beast Boy's butt in Mega Monkeys 4."_

"Alright yo, let's get some video games started!" he bellowed, grasping a controller in his hands. Beast Boy's arm was instantly removed from Raven as he swiped a controller in his own green hands.

"Alright Metal Butt, let's do this," he leaned forward in his seat, a look of determination on his face. Raven looked at him, and shook her head. He was her boyfriend, how that happened, she still wasn't sure. She pondered this as she watched him mashing the controller buttons, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. She lifted her hood to prevent anyone from seeing the ghost of a smile play across her lips. Even though she still didn't know why Beast Boy was so infatuated with her, she was sure about one thing. This week was going to be a _very_ interesting week. With one last glance at Beast Boy, she promised herself that this week, she would figure out why he liked her, no matter what.

**Ok guys, prologue done! Next chapter shall be "Monday", AKA "Pajama Day"! Review if you like the idea, and if you have anything you want to see in future chapters. I basically have everything planned out, but I'll try to fit in any suggestions if I can. Even if you don't have any ideas, REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Shout out to my two reviewers who've reviewed both chapters: teentitangirl25 and FelynxTiger! Thanks guys!**

**-pugluv24**


	4. Pajama Day

**Ok, as a favor to teentitangirl25, I'm adding the next chapter! Here's Monday, also known as…Pajama Day! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. *wipes away tear*.**

_**Monday:**_

All was quiet in Titans Tower; the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a cartoon rainbow could be seen over Jump City. The sun smiled down on the T shaped house as the earliest risers awakened to such a fine day.

Raven stretched in her bed, and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. With a sigh, she wondered what this day would bring. Then, she remembered exactly what day it was. It was Pajama Day for the Titans, which meant Humiliation Day for her. She was _not_ going to leave her room in just her leotard, no matter how much Beast Boy wanted this day to be fun. It simply wouldn't happen. Then she remembered her promise to herself from yesterday; the promise where she would find out exactly why he was dating her. If she was gonna find out, she had to stay on his good side. This meant she had to participate in this ludicrous week. With a sigh, she looked to her closet which contained leotards and cloaks. At least, that's what everyone thought. She got up and slowly walked towards her closet, and rummaged through a hidden dresser that was located in a corner of the space. It was her emergency dresser that contained clothes other than her normal attire. Finally locating the clothing she was searching for, she held them up, and sighed again.

"_This is going to be a long week," _she thought.

Meanwhile, the tower's other earliest riser was picking through his closet as well. Pajama Day? What had he gotten himself into! With a sigh, Robin remembered Starfire's gleaming eyes, her pleading smile, her melodic voice begging him to join in the 'Week of Spirit". Yupp. He was whipped. Groaning, he picked out the clothes he was most comfortable wearing on such a day. He would not walk out in his normal pajamas, seeing as he wore nothing but his boxers to bed. Trying to stop his blush from the thought of walking out in _those_, he looked at his outfit and groaned again.

"_This is going to be a long week,"_ he thought.

Beast Boy was already in the kitchen, frying his tofu eggs and whistling a happy tune. This week was going to be the funnest, bestest, awesomest, hilarious…est week ever! With a large grin, he moved the now cooked eggs to a plate, poured himself a glass of orange juice, and placed his breakfast on the table. He turned around to put the juice container back in the fridge, and just as he was about to sit down, he heard the doors to the living room whoosh open. Beast Boy turned and his jaw nearly hit the floor at the person standing in the doorway. There, stood Raven, wearing pajamas he thought he never would have seen on her in his lifetime. She was wearing purple and black plaid pajama shorts, and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Her shorts showed off her long, toned legs, and the tank top hugged her curvy figure. It modest compared to what some girls wore to bed, but still. It was not what Beast Boy had expected. He snapped his mouth closed before he could start drooling all over the floor.

"H-hey Rae!" he smiled. She rolled her eyes at his reaction to her outfit, and did her best to stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. Without her hood, she was more exposed than she liked.

"Good morning Beast Boy," she walked down to the kitchen, noticing his attire. He was wearing light blue pajama pants with bright yellow rubber ducks decorating them. His shirt was a white t-shirt with the words "MEAT REEKS" written in green lettering. It was so Beast Boy. "Nice pajamas," she nodded at him. He sat at the table, and began to eat his eggs in large, certainly un-safe bites.

"Ma a'ya," he mumbled thought a mouthful of tofu. Obviously, she had tried to pay her a compliment by saying 'back at ya'. She frowned in disgust and turned to the counter to make her tea. Beast Boy slowed his eating as he watched her daily routine. He could predict exactly what she did every morning when she prepared her tea. First, she took out the blue kettle that was stored underneath the sink in a cabinet. Then, she poured water in it and set it on a burner, turning up the heat to boil it. As she waited for the water to boil, she turned to an overhead cabinet where her tea was waiting for her. Carefully, she took out a package of herbal tea from its box. Then, she took out a mug from the same cabinet, and set it on the counter. By that time, the kettle began to whistle, informing her that the water was boiling. Raven delicately picked up the kettle and poured the steaming water into her mug until it was about 3/4 full. She then placed the kettle on an unused burner, turned off the heat, and turned her attention back towards her mug. She ripped the packaging open that held her tea bag, carefully took it out, and dipped it in to hot water 4 times before allowing it to sit. As she waited, she threw out the tea package, and opened the drawer containing the utensils. She took out a spoon, and stirred her tea. Once it was stirred to her liking, she removed the tea bag, and before throwing it out, she squeezed it against the spoon with her index finger and extracted the rest of her tea from it. Finally, she put her spoon in the sink, turned to face the green teen sitting at the table, and took a small sip of her tea. That's when she noticed he had been watching her the whole time.

"What?" she asked, a bit annoyed. He looked back down at his food.

"Well," he started before downing his orange juice, "I have your tea routine down. You're becoming predictable Rae," he teased as he put his dirty dished in the sink.

"Oh really," she droned. Raven turned away from him to head towards the couch, but a pair of green arms snaked around her waist before she could. Beast Boy's mouth was next to her ear, and his breath on her neck made her shiver.

"I like it," he whispered. She took a sip of her tea, and struggled to keep her emotions in check, who were currently running amuck in her mind. His warm breath continued to tickle her neck, and she felt his arms tighten around her stomach. This is the position Cyborg found the two in when he walked into the living room.

"GOOD MORNING Y'ALL!" he shouted, causing the couple to jump a mile apart, Raven's tea nearly spilling over in its cup. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and Beast Boy was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to the metal man and frowned.

"Dude, where are you pjs?" he asked. Cyborg just shrugged.

"I don't have pajamas man. I sleep in the nuuude," he wiggled his eyebrows. Beast Boy gagged but recovered quickly.

"Well ya gotta do something dude. It _is_ pajama day after all," Beast Boy whined. Cyborg let out a mighty sigh, and turned back to the doors, mumbling. Beast Boy turned back to Raven, who had silently made her way to the couch and was sitting down, taking careful sips of her tea. _"I'm so lucky,"_ he thought before walking to the couch to sit next to his girlfriend. Not long after he sat down, the doors whooshed open again, and he turned to see who it was. Robin was briskly walking to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Dude, you're pajamas are boring," he complimented the spikey haired teen. Robin just ignored him, and continued making his coffee. Then the doors whooshed open for the fifth time that morning, revealing a floating Starfire. She was wearing a light pink, silk night gown that cut off a little bit above her knees. It was spaghetti strapped, and her feet donned a pair of matching, light pink slippers. She threw her arms up in celebration.

"Happy Day of Pajamas friends!" she cried, smiling large enough to rival the Cheshire cat. "You all look wondrous in your nighttime garments!" she clapped her hands. Robin looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes, coughing as he saw her pajamas. Starfire floated down to him and linked her arm with his. "Good morning Boyfriend Robin," she smiled. "How are you on this first day of the Week of Spirit?"

"Uh, I, I'm good Star," he smiled weakly. "You, you look, great," he complimented. She blushed.

"Why thank you Robin! You also look nice," she said. "But, where is Friend Cyborg?" she tilted her head. As if on cue, the large man appeared in the doorway.

"Right here Star!" he boomed. "And, I'm wearing my pajamas." He gave a thumbs up. Beast Boy looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Dude, you're not wearing pajamas," he stated. And he was correct. Cyborg was not wearing anything that resembled pajamas, in fact, he still wasn't wearing anything. Cyborg held up a finger and wagged it in a scolding manor.

"Ah ah ah, don't count your chickens before they hatch Green Bean," he said. Beast Boy morphed into a chicken, squawked, then changed back. "I am indeed wearing pajamas." He pointed his fingers to his feet, where everyone looked. There on his large, metal feet, was a pair of bright green, super fuzzy slippers. He wiggled his 'toes' causing a few feathers to fly into the air. Silence. And then…

"Dude I _have_ to give you props for that one!" Beast Boy laughed, clapping for his quick thinking friend. Robin also laughed and reached out to give Cyborg a high five. Raven looked at Cyborg and shook her head.

"Azar knows where you got those Cyborg," she said.

"Actually, I stole them from BB's room," he smiled at the gawking green boy.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" he pouted.

"I would've taken your _other_ ones, but they weren't there. I assumed you were wearing them," he shrugged. Raven looked down at Beast Boy's feet, and snorted. _Of course._ He was wearing a pair of even fuzzier duck slippers. Beast Boy stood up in protest, and stomped a foot, causing the duck on said foot to, yes, quack. Starfire erupted in a fit of giggles and Cyborg roared in laughter as Robin and Raven both face palmed themselves. At that moment, the alarm went off, and the room was bathed in the red light they all knew so well. Robin was already at the computer, typing away furiously.

"It's Control Freak. He's at the electronic store downtown. Titans, G-"

"HOLD UP YO!" Cyborg shouted. "You expect us to go out there like _this_?" he asked, sweeping a hand around the room.

"As if Cy, you're barley even dressed up!" Beast Boy pointed an accusing finger.

"We don't have time to change," Robin said grimly. "Let's go."

**(TT)**

"And I, CONTROL FREAK, will rule everything electronic, and no one can-" the overweight man stopped at the sight before him. He blinked a few times, and then burst out laughing. In front of him was the Teen Titans, although it looked as if they had decided not to get dressed for the day. Many of the bystanders had also begun to laugh at the hero's attire. There were a few cat calls and guys yelling things such as

"Hey is that Raven?"

"Lookin good Rae!"

"You should lose the cape more often!"

If Raven heard any of these comments, she showed no sign of it. Everyone knew Starfire was with Robin, so no man would tempt _that_ fire. Beast Boy's ears grew hot at their snide remarks, and it took every ounce of his strength to not punch one of them in the face. Control Freak's laughter brought him back to the fight at hand.

"Well hello there Teen Snoozers!" he cackled. Beast Boy lifted an eyebrow.

"Dude, that's not even a good insult," he said. Control Freak frowned.

"Tell that to my minions!" he cried as he pushed a button on his remote. Suddenly, the TVs on either side of the titans began to tremble, and their wires became long, waving, electrical tendrils. On their screens were evil faces, and they stood menacingly over the teens.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried. He jumped to the nearest monster and retracted his bow staff, hitting it squarely in the…screen. It cracked and fell, leaving Robin to jump to a new victim. Cyborg's arm turned into his canon, and he blasted the first TV he saw, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of its screen

"Boo-yah!" he cried before two tendrils wrapped around him and electrocuted him. He fell to the ground, electricity sparking off him. "Ok, now it's ON!" he blasted the TV that had just shocked him, and continued on to any poor monsters in his path. Starfire flew above the fray, searching for Control Freak. When she found him hiding behind the candy counter, she threw a few star bolts at him, causing him to scream like a little girl. He pressed a button and a few radios in the isle over turned into his minions, and grabbed her with long wires. As Starfire struggled with the newly formed radio monsters, Beast Boy was attempting to take down a particularly nasty TV. He was in his tiger form, pouncing at the monster who easily swatted him away with its tendrils. He was growing frustrated, so he turned into a hummingbird to get a closer range. Unfortunately, the TV was smart enough to wrap a skinny wire around the little bird, and shock its small body. Beast Boy morphed back into himself and lay on the ground, his hair smoking. Raven had just defeated a radio holding Starfire, and saw Beast Boy go down. With a small gasp, she hurried down to his still figure.

"Beast Boy!" she picked up his head and laid it in her lap. "Beast Boy, no tricks" she growled. After a few moments, he groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Owww…" he moaned. Then he sniffed. "What smells like burning dirty laundry?"

"You," she helped him stand up, silently relieved he was ok. "Are you…ok?" she asked. He smiled.

"Never better," he kissed her cheek, and then jumped back into the fight. Raven stood there, holding the cheek his lips had touched, and let out a breath.

"Stupid green airhead…" she muttered before heading to help Cyborg in restraining Control Freak. He was arrested after Raven had successfully gotten his remote away from him. Once he was put in the cop car, and after many snickers from the officers, the titans began to head home. As Starfire lifted Robin by his arms to fly him home, and Cyborg sped off in the T-Car, Beast Boy and Raven were left at the store. Beast Boy made to take Raven's hand, but suddenly, a wall of boys was formed between him and his girlfriend.

"Hey there Raven," a tall, dark and handsome teen said, closing in on the Goth girl. "Nice moves in there," He smiled charmingly. Raven just stood there, unfazed. He took a step closer and put a hand on her arm. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat or something," he stepped even closer, completely obliterating any personal bubble Raven had. Beast Boy's fists clenched in fury, and before Raven could send the teen to another dimension, Beast Boy was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," he growled. The teen turned around and gave Beast Boy a look of annoyance.

"Look man, I called dibs-" but his protest was cut off by Beast Boy's fist in his mouth. Raven gaped at what Beast Boy had just done as the offensive teen crumpled to the ground holding his jaw.

"Lay off my girlfriend," Beast Boy scowled. He gently took Raven's hand and pulled her away from the remaining boys. He was walking quickly, practically dragging her behind him. After a few blocks, Raven dug her heels into the ground, causing them to jerk to a halt.

"Beast Boy," she said calmly. He stopped; shoulders hunched, and turned to her.

"I'm sorry Rae, I kinda, got a little, out of hand back there," he said miserably. "But the way he was looking at you, it was like he was looking at an _item_, not a _person_," he clenched his fist that wasn't being held by Raven. "It just, made me, I dunno, protective." He looked at her. She allowed a ghostly smile to appear on her lips, and his smile doubled.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she whispered.

"Anytime Rae. I'd do anything for you," he said honestly. She looked at him wide-eyed, and then did something she only did on rare occasions. She threw her arms forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and nestled his face in her lavender hair. All too soon, she pulled away and allowed him to see the last of her small smile, before returning to her usual expression.

"Why Beast Boy?" she asked quietly. The question threw him off guard.

"Well, I uh, I love you Raven," he answered just as quietly.

"But why?" she asked more forcefully. He smiled.

"Remember when you made sure I was ok after I was electrocuted today?" he asked.

"Yes Beast Boy, seeing as that was only 20 minutes ago," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's why I love you. I love being able to make you show your compassionate side when you don't want to," he smiled. "I love that I'm the one you worry about."

"I worry about your sanity Beast Boy," she drawled. His smile flickered. She mentally cursed herself, and intertwined her hand in his. This made his ears perk back up again, the gesture telling him she really did care about him. "Is that the only reason why you love me?"

"Oh no Rae," he shook his head. "There are many many other reasons," he began walking again, Raven by his side.

"Such as…?" she prompted. He just shook his head.

"I'll tell you each one as the time comes," he smiled playfully. Raven sighed softly in defeat, but was happy all the same. She was one step closer to finding out the truth. Together, Raven and Beast Boy walked back home hand in hand, slightly singed duck slippers quacking pathetically the whole way.

**AHHHHHH THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! CELEBRATION TIME! Whoooooohooooooo! Ok, enough of that. I hope you guys liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**black rose-raven angel: thank you for your reviews! I especially liked the one for chapter 2. I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**-pugluv24**


	5. Favorite Color Day

**Guys, please don't hate me. I'm soooo sorry this took forever, but I've been super busy. I was in Wisconsin for the Fourth of July (AKA my birthday :D) and then I've had basketball and cross country and camps and I know there's no excuse for my lateness. I'm really sorry!**

**To all my reviewers, thank you sooooo much! I love it when you guys give me your feedback. If you review this chapter I'll mention you in the next chapter, and give you a virtual cookie of your choosing XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But I can make them fight crime in their pajamas. **

After the humiliation of fighting crime in their pajamas yesterday, nearly all of the Titans were happy to have a day where they wouldn't look completely ridiculous. Unfortunately, each of the Titans had a different scale of ridiculousness. This was proved as Starfire flung clothes from her closet into a growing pile.

"This is most frustrating!" she complained to herself. "I cannot pick a color to be my favorite, for they are all too pretty," she held up a green sweater to her body before throwing it into the towering pile. "What am I to do?" she was on the brink of tears when she heard a knock on her door.

"Star? Are you ready yet?" Robin's voice asked through the metal.

"Not quite," she panicked, throwing clothes even more rapidly.

"Uh, you ok in there?" he asked.

"I am fine Robin!" she squeaked. Not believing her, he opened her door, only to find what seemed to be a hurricane aftermath. He looked around, taking in the piles of clothes, until he saw the alien girl sitting in the middle of the disaster zone, hand covering her face.

"Star?" he asked, quickly approaching his girlfriend and kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he put an arm around her. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"Oh Robin, I…I…" she sniffed.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" he asked more urgently.

"I cannot find anything to wear!" she wailed, sobbing into his shoulder as he let out a breath of relief. "How am I to pick just one of the many beautiful colors? I fear this may be the worst day of our Week of Spirit, and it will be all my fault!" she cried. Robin patted her back and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Come on Star, we both know your favorite color," he reasoned.

"But that is so unfair to all the other colors," she sighed.

"Uh, Star, I don't think the other colors have feelings. You're allowed to have a favorite," he smiled. She looked up at him, stars in her eyes.

"Really?" a smile widened across her face. He nodded, and then struggled to breathe as she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh joyous! This is most wonderful!" she lifted them both into the air, and then proceeded to put him outside her room. "I must get changed, thank you Boyfriend Robin!" she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before the door slid shut. He shook his head, and then headed to the common room. His attire hadn't taken long to get on; a red t-shirt and jeans. As the door whooshed open to the common room, he smiled at the sight before him. Raven was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her tea that was held in one hand, while reading a book that was on the table. Every so often, she'd flip a page with her free hand. What had made him smile was the way Beast Boy was looking at her from across the table; completely love-sick. Raven must have noticed, because she'd shyly look up from her book, then quickly look back down with the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Good morning team," Robin walked down to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Beast Boy jumped a little and looked sheepishly at the team leader.

"Mornin' Rob. Lemme guess, your favorite color is 'boring'," he smirked. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and continued to pour his cereal.

"It's red. And I never knew yours was purple," Robin smirked. Beast Boy just smiled.

"Only a man can wear all this purple," he stood up and struck a pose. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with purple jeans (who knows where he got them), a purple hat he wore sideways, and purple Nikes.

"It clashes terribly with your eyes," Raven's voice sounded. Beast Boy turned to his girlfriend (his heart sped up just thinking about the word) and put his hands on his hips.

"It's hard to match anything with my eyes. Their _green_," he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, noting the blush that crept up on her face. "But it must be hard to match things with purple too," he said in her ear. Slowly, Raven closed her book, put her empty cup on the table, and folded her hands in her lap.

"Blue goes with purple just fine," she monotoned. It was true; her outfit looked fine with her eyes. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a dark blue tank top, and dark blue ballet flats.

"Which is why we look so good together," he whispered in her ear, causing her blush to darken, and the empty cup to crack a little. Beast Boy planted a kiss on her cheek and then released her, allowing her to regain her composure. She picked up her cup to put it in the sink, trying not to meet Robin's amused look as she passed him.

"I know where you sleep at night Boy Wonder," she hissed, satisfaction rising in her as he dropped his spoon with a 'clank' into his bowl. He was spared more threats as the doors _whooshed_ open again, revealing Cyborg wearing…nothing. Which was normal for Cyborg, but not for the day.

"Dude!" Beast Boy whined, "Do you not understand the concept of Spirit Week?" he crossed his arms with a huff. Cyborg walked down the stairs with a grin plastered on his face.

"Don't doubt me Green Bean," he patted Beast Boy's back, causing him to fall face forward into the floor. "I've made myself a holoring so I don't have to worry about finding clothes that fit," he explained as he showed everyone the small ring. Carefully, he placed the ring on his ringer, and he was transformed into himself wearing jeans, a yellow sweatshirt, yellow Nikes, and a yellow belt. His face was still his own, meaning he was still half robot. Beast Boy's mouth was open in wonder at the ring while Robin smiled.

"Your favorite color's yellow?" he snickered. Cyborg shrugged.

"Is there something wrong with yellow?" he asked. Robin just chuckled, and then closed his mouth as his eyes went wide. "What?" Cyborg asked, before noticing he wasn't looking at him. He turned around, and smiled at what, or who, had caused Robin's freeze. Starfire was floating in the door way with light blue shorts on, a pink blouse, a pink headband, and pink flip-flops. She floated down to the teens with a large smile on her face.

"Hello friends! Happy Day of Colors!" she twirled in the air.

"Mornin' Star," Beast Boy and Cyborg chorused. Raven nodded in the background, and Robin still stood staring at his girlfriend.

"Hey Star," he managed to say before clearing his throat. "You look very, uh, nice," he stumbled while Starfire looked on, amused. Fortunately, Robin was saved by the alarm going off.

"Ugh, two villains in a row?" Beast Boy complained. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"Well we are superheroes Beast Boy," she said. He groaned, but took the opportunity to lace his fingers with hers. Her eyebrows rose, but she didn't pull away. "Who is it this time?"

"Dr. Light is terrorizing the local amusement park," Robin said while typing away at the computer. "Titans, GO!"

**(TT)**

"First pajamas, now colors? I knew it wasn't long before the Teen Titans went wack," a civilian called from the scene watching the heroes fight Dr. Light. Raven rolled her eyes at the kid, and then dodged a beam of light sent her way.

"One more comment, I swear…" she mumbled.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I think you look great," Beast Boy's voice sounded next to her. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she said. He gave her a goofy grin, and changed into a falcon to fly up to Dr. Light who was currently hurling balls of light at Starfire.

"No one can defeat Dr. Light!" the villain cried. "Your attempts are futile!"

"Hello Dr. Light," Raven's cold voice pierced the air. Dr. Light's shoulders hunched as he slowly turned around to face her. Her eyes glowed white, and she raised a hand. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried, sending black wisps of magic to him. He 'eeped' once before the magic caught him, binding his arms behind his back and lifting him off the ground until he was upside down.

"This isn't over! I will get you Raven! I will-" but his rant was cut short by Robin's bo staff connecting with his head, causing him to fall unconscious.

"All right! Good job team!" Cyborg whooped, raising a hand for high fives. Beast Boy happily jumped up and slapped his hand, Robin following, and Starfire nearly breaking his arm after the Boy Wonder. Cyborg held up his hand to Raven, who stood looking at it. "Come on Rae, you know you wanna," he smiled.

"It's Raven," she corrected.

"Beast Boy calls you Rae," Cyborg pouted. Raven lightly lifted her arm and touched his hand with hers, then turned away.

"He's allowed to," she said. Beast Boy threw a wide, gloating smile Cyborgs way, and then hurried to catch up with Raven.

"So, the bad guy's busted, and we have a whole day ahead of us, AND we're in an amusement park," he wiggled his eyebrows. Raven turned her head to look at him.

"Are you suggesting we spend a day at the park?" she asked. Beast Boy bobbed his head up and down. She pondered the idea for a minute then sighed. "Sure." Next thing she knew, he had a firm grasp on her hand and was pulling her to the nearest ride.

"AWSOME! HEY GUYS WE'RE SPENDING THE DAY HERE!" he shouted to the rest of the team, who cheered enthusiastically. "We are gonna have so much fun Rae!" he smiled. Raven tried to keep her face expressionless, but his happiness was contagious. She allowed herself to smile, and Beast Boy's hand tightened on hers. Meanwhile, Starfire looked at Robin, who smiled at her.

"What are we to do first?" she asked. Robin looked around, then saw a cotton candy vendor.

"How bout some cotton candy Star?" he asked. She squealed and zipped over to the stand. Robin looked at Cyborg. "You want some too Cy?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good man. Maybe I'll call Bee and ask her if she wants to meet me here," he whipped out his arm and started punching in her number. Robin smiled, and then headed over to his girlfriend who was currently eating a large stick of cotton candy.

"Would you like some Robin?" she asked, holding out the treat to him. He plucked off a piece, and popped it in his mouth.

"Thanks Star," he smiled. "Do you wanna ride some roller coasters or something?"

"Not at the moment. I was thinking maybe we could ride the large wheel of Ferris?" she asked shyly. It took Robin a moment to realize she meant the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, sure Star," he took her hand and they made their way to the large contraption. They passed by Raven and Beast Boy, the first looking bored and the latter looking as though he would jump out of his pants. "Every day I wonder how those two got together," Robin chuckled.

"I believe they are most perfect for each other," Starfire nodded approvingly.

"Just like you and me Star," Robin removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist instead. She giggled, and the happy couple kept walking to their favorite ride.

**(TT)**

"What are we riding first?" Raven asked. Beast Boy pointed to a very large roller coaster.

"This one; _The_ _Jumbler_," he walked quickly to the line, which wasn't that long. "It's one of my favorites," he was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Beast Boy, they're all you favorite," she rolled her eyes. The line moved forward quickly, and with every step, Raven felt her anxiety growing. She wasn't a fan of roller coasters. As Beast Boy chattered on about how much he loved amusement parks, her stomach began to tighten.

"Are you ok Rae?" Beast Boy's concern jolted her back.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," she lied. Somehow, Beast Boy knew.

"It's ok to be scared," he said hesitantly.

"I don't do scared," she snapped back. Beast Boy raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, but, it's ok if you are," he said. She took a deep breath. Ok, she was scared. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

_But he said it was ok to be scared Raven. _Happy's voice said.

_I never get scared._ Raven said back.

_That's the biggest lie I've ever heard! _Brave's voice snorted. _I'm Brave, and even I'm saying that roller coaster is ominous._

_R-Raven, please d-don't make us g-go on th-that._ Timid pleaded. Raven sighed mentally.

_I'm going on. For Beast Boy. _She decided. By that point, they were at the front of the line, and Beast Boy's enthusiasm had tripled, if that was possible.

"Dude this is gonna be so awesome!" he jumped up and down. Raven's stomach did flip flops, but she wasn't going to put a damper on his mood. The attendant looked at the two with a bored expression, and motioned for them to get in the seats. It was a roller coaster where your feet dangled, which made Raven even more nervous. There was only two to a row, so once Beast Boy and Raven were strapped in, the attendant moved on to help the next row. "Are you excited Rae?" Beast Boy's voice shook with anticipation.

"Very," her voice shook with fear. Beast Boy must have noticed, but before he could do anything, the attendant was telling them to "enjoy the ride", and they were off. The ride lurched forward, and instantly the coaster began to tick upwards. Raven's breath was coming in short gasps, and her hands were shaking.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said over the mechanics of the coaster. "Rae, are you sure you're ok?"

"Too late now," she said back, gripping the handlebars on the thing that went over her head tighter. The coaster clicked to a stop, and then plunged forward down the hill they had just climbed. Raven knew she wouldn't throw up, because her stomach was still back at the top of that climb. The coaster twisted and turned, looped and corkscrewed.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Beast Boy shouted. He threw his hands in the air when they passed the camera that flashed to take their picture. Meanwhile, Raven's hands stayed glued to the handlebars. Finally, after what felt like hours to Raven, they were done. The coaster jerked to a halt, and Raven had to blink a few times to get her bearings. It felt as if she was still twisting and turning. "Yeah! That was so cool!" Beast Boy pumped his fist. "Wasn't that awesome Rae?" he asked. She didn't respond because she didn't think she could respond. When the ride released them, she took a few shaky steps towards the exit. "Rae?" Beast Boy asked. Raven just groaned and put a hand to her head. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go sit down." He offered. She nodded and let him lead her to a bench.

"Sorry," she said quietly once they were seated, and she was leaning against his arm to make the world stop spinning.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For ruining your ride," she answered, her eyes still closed. His arm began to shake, so she looked up, confused. He was laughing. _Laughing_. Raven was shocked. With great effort, she shoved away from his arm, and tried to get up. The world had not yet decided to right itself, so she swayed a little as she stood up.

"Rae, wait," Beast Boy called as she moved as fast as her legs would let her. He easily caught up to her, and gently took her arm. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise," he turned her around, making her look in his green eyes.

"Then why were you laughing?" she snarled, though she didn't pull away her arm.

"I was laughing at the irony of it all," he smiled. She raised an eyebrow.

"Irony?"

"Yeah, irony. People think you're, well you know, frosty. But here you are, going on a ride that scares you just to make me happy. And then you apologize for it," he explained. Raven still looked confused. "Face it Rae. You may be chilly on the outside, but inside, you're a big ball of mushy warmness." He smiled, moving his hand down her arm until he was holding her hand. She looked down at it, then back up at him.

"…big ball…of mushy…warmness," she repeated. He smiled and nodded.

"And that's another reason why I love you," he put his free arm around her waist and brought her closer. She smiled, a little bigger than usual but small none the less, and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Beast Boy, being the cunning man he was, anticipated this, and before she could pull away, he held her tighter so she couldn't move. He pressed his mouth firmly on hers, lengthening the kiss. Startled, Raven tried to pull back, but his arms were too strong around her.

_Let it go Raven._ Love said in her mind. Raven listened to her emotion, something she had been doing a lot more of lately.

**:D I hope this made up for my absence! This chapter was fun to write cuz I love roller coasters. I went to Six Flags for the first time this summer, and it was AMAZING. Next chapter: Halloween Day! BOO! If you have any suggestions for their costumes, feel free to tell me, although I think I have everything down. But if I really like your idea, it'll happen! Even if you don't have an idea, REVIEW! :)**

**-pugluv24**


	6. Halloween Day

**I am officially in Wisconsin, which means I have no internet connection whatsoever. Therefore, I'm updating whenever I go to the town library, which is not often. Sorry! I'll do my best to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises! Here's my next chapter! :)**

**I'm typing this without internet, so I can't thank my reviewers :( but you know who you are, so cookies for all of you! :D A lot of you suggested the Robin and Starfire be Jack and Sally, and I thought that was a really cute idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Only a flash drive in the shape of a panda :)**

"Come on Rae! You've got to do _something_!" Beast Boy whined at his girlfriend. He was currently standing in the hallway outside her door in his costume.

"This is ridiculous Beast Boy. I'm not doing it," she said back, leaning against her doorframe in her usual attire.

"But I did it!" he gestured to what he was wearing. Raven suppressed a snort or amusement at his choice in costume. He was wearing a full on Superman costume, his hair all gelled up and wispy just to top it off. Underneath the costume he had on a muscle suit that was much too big on him, so he looked like a green Superman on steroids. It was quite comical actually.

"That doesn't make it less ridiculous Beast Boy," she rolled her eyes. "Can't I just pass this day? We should all get a by for at least one of these days." She tried to compromise. Beast Boy crossed his arms to match her.

"No. You have to do this." He stomped his foot, reminding Raven of the duck slippers.

"No I don't," she countered while standing up straight, trying to seem more intimidating. Unfortunately, Beast Boy had hit his growth spurt; therefore he was at least five inches taller than her now. Stupid puberty. "You can't make me." She stared him down. He pouted and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine," he said dejectedly, "I guess I can't. I'll see you at breakfast then," he turned around, ears drooping and head down. "I really thought this week was gonna be awesome…" he sighed while trudging his feet down the hallway. Raven muffled a sigh.

"Give me five minutes," she said irritably. Suddenly Beast Boy had his arms around her and was twirling her around.

"You're the best Rae!" he kissed her on the cheek before shooing her inside her room. "I'll wait for you out here!" Raven stumbled into her room before blinking and realizing what had just happened.

"Stupid green changeling and his droopy ears…" she mumbled before raiding her closet for something that could be considered 'Halloween Appropriate'. Three minutes later, her door whooshed open, and Raven walked quickly to grab Beast Boy's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"You look great Rae!" he smiled widely. She sent a glare back at him.

"Not another word Beast Boy," she hissed. "Because if you do, not even the real Superman will be able to help you." His eyes widened, but that didn't stop him from opening his big mouth again.

"But Rae, you're the hottest cat I've ever seen!" the words had barely left his mouth before he was lifted into the air and shot out the nearest window.

**(TT)**

"Hey, was that Superman?" Robin asked as he watched the streak of red and blue fly across the giant window.

"I thought it was, but Superman isn't green yo," Cyborg said next to him.

"Who do we know who is the color green?" Starfire asked. They all looked at each other knowingly.

"But Beast Boy can't fly in his human form," Robin pondered.

"Unless…" Starfire trailed off. She smiled as the two boys began to laugh hysterically. At that moment, Raven walked through the doors in her black jeans and black tee shirt, with a cat ear headband nestled in her hair.

"Yo Rae! What did the little string bean do to piss you off this time?" Cyborg said between gasps of breath. She scowled at him before moving to the kitchen to make her tea.

"Friend Raven, you are a most adorable cat!" Starfire squealed as she flew to her friend. "The tail is a very nice touch too." She giggled. Raven glared at the mention of the cat tail tied in one of her belt loops.

"I didn't even want to do this Star," she said.

"Then why are you dressed as a feline?" Starfire tipped her head.

"Well Beast Boy-" she started, but Starfire held up a hand to stop her.

"Ah, I understand then," she smiled.

"What do you mean? I didn't finish telling you," Raven quirked an eyebrow. Starfire laughed shortly.

"You have agreed to participate for friend Beast Boy. That is all you need to say," she tried to explain. "You would do most anything for the green boy, yes?" she smiled slyly. Raven suppressed the blush she felt creeping in on her cheeks.

"I did it to shut him up. That's all," she mumbled. "What are you supposed to be anyways Star?" she tried switching topics. Instantly Starfire's eyes lit up and she launched into her costume.

"Robin and I have decided to have matching costumes. A few nights ago we had watched the film The Nightmare Before Christmas, and I thought it was absolutely adorable. So, we have decided to be Jack and Sally! Don't you see?" she twirled so Raven could see her full Sally costume. Raven then turned to Robin who was sporting a Jack Skellington costume, and couldn't help but smile. They were too cute.

"Very nice Starfire," she complimented. "And I see Cyborg has decided on a classic," she mentioned the robot's attire. He had somehow painted himself green, and had a nail going through his neck.

"I'm Frankenstein, duh," Cyborg lifted his arms so they were parallel to the floor, and walked forwards with straight legs. "Ughhh…me…want…meeeeeat…" he groaned. Starifre giggled at his antics while Robin jumped out of Cyborg's slow march to the kitchen. "Meat is gooooood."

"Meat is cow!" Beast Boy shouted from the doorway. Cyborg looked over at him with a deadpan expression that could rival Raven's.

"Must…eat…meat…" he began to march towards Beast Boy, who yelped and ran to hide behind Raven.

"Zombie invasion! Raven, use your cat powers!" he pointed from behind her back. After a minute of nothing happening, he peeked out from his hiding spot at her face. She slowly turned her neck to glare at him. "Um…I mean, I love you?" he smiled sheepishly. Her eyebrow quirked. "Heh heh…so, Star and Rob, nice, um, costumes."

"I do not wish to be mentioned right now Beast Boy," Starfire squeaked. Cyborg had still been slowly advancing on the two of them, and was now an arm's length away from Raven.

"Fooooood," he moaned, taking another step towards her. She lifted a hand lazily, and suddenly Beast Boy was flung into his out-stretched arms.

"Breakfast Frankenstein," she drawled. Cyborg pinned Beast Boy to his chest, who was struggling vainly.

"No! Raven how could you!" he cried as Cyborg began to gnaw on his head. "Ewwww Cyborg!" he complained. Said robot proceeded to spit out Beast Boy's head, and shove him back into Raven.

"Me no like green beans…" Cyborg said with a grin, before cracking up. "Man you should have seen the look on your face!" he cackled. Raven looked down at Beast Boy, who she was holding up by his arms. He looked up at her and frowned.

"It's nice to know I'll be the first to go during a zombie invasion," he mumbled. Raven retorted by pulling her hands out from under him, allowing him to fall to the floor. "Owww…" he moaned. Starfire and Robin were laughing at the exchange that had just taken place, and once everyone had sobered, he took her hand.

"Well, we're going for a walk down at the pier," he told the team. "See you later." And with that, the couple left. But not before Starfire called out to Raven-

"You and Beast Boy should go on 'the date' as well!"

Beast Boy got up and shot Raven a cocky grin.

"That sounds like a good idea! Where ya wanna go Rae?" he asked.

"I'll only go if you take off that ridiculous body suit," she rolled her eyes.

"Deal!" he said as he took off towards his room, and was back in an impossibly short amount of time without the muscle suit. "Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and yanked her to the door. "Bye Cy! Maybe you should call up Bumblebee!" he advised. Cyborg grinned.

"I don't know how she'll feel about going on a date with a green man," he retorted. Beast Boy whipped around, causing Raven to slam into him, but pointed a finger in Cyborg's direction anyways.

"DON'T YOU BE DISSIN' MY SKIN COLOR!" he shouted. Raven rolled her eyes and took his hand again.

"Let's go Beast Boy," she hissed before leading him out the door as he made the motion that said 'I'm-watching-you' to Cyborg. "Honestly, you're such a child sometimes."

"But you love me anyways," he wiggled his eyebrows. She sighed.

**(TT)**

"Ok, open your eyes." Beast Boy said to the girl he was leading down the streets of Jump City.

"I still don't understand why you're making this so dramatic," she monotoned. "It's just a lunch date. At 10:30 AM mind you."

"I wanted to make it special. I can't do nice things for my girlfriend?" he joked. "Besides, I think it's more of a brunch date. Now are you gonna open your eyes or not?" he asked. Suppressing a sigh, she opened her eyes, and smiled despite herself. He had taken her to the new café she kept mentioning.

"Wow, this is…a surprise," Raven said while stars gleamed in Beast Boy's eyes.

"I knew you really wanted to try it," he took her hand as they walked to the outside seating area. "And I thought today would be the perfect day."

"Why? Because we're dressed up as Superman and a cat?" she said sarcastically. "Or is it because you know how much I love being stared at?" she glared at a man sitting at a table they passed as he choked on his breakfast due to laughter.

"No, because the alarm hadn't gone off yet to ruin our morning," he pulled out her chair for her once they reached an open table. "Finally a morning where the bad guys sleep in." he grinned as he sat next to her.

"I wouldn't be too sure Beast Boy. There's always some freak out there waiting to attack," she picked up the menu the waitress had just left for them, after a double take and a snort of amusement. "Remind me not to tip her well."

"Well, we are super heroes, right? It's our job to protect the city from all freaks!" Beast Boy declared. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy? _We_ are freaks," she said.

"Ah, but we are _good_ freaks," he corrected with a smile. "There's a difference."

"It's not much of a difference. Freaks are freaks," she said as she flipped through the menu.

"Raven, it makes all the difference," Beast Boy said softly. "If we weren't good freaks, we'd end up like Johnny Rancid or Adonis." As Raven was about to say something back, the air was suddenly filled with screams. Both Titans stood up abruptly and looked for the source.

"Nice of you to mention me scrawny," a voice boomed from above them. Beast Boy squinted as Raven put a hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She could just make out the large figure of Adonis, standing on the roof of the café.

"Aw dude, just when I thought we'd get a day off!" Beast Boy whined. Adonis laughed before he jumped from his perch and landed on a table, crushing it in the process.

"Ah, I seem to have stumbled upon two fifths of the Titans," he grinned, "And I even get the cute one."

"I'm flattered Adonis, but don't you know I already have a girlfriend?" Beast Boy smiled widely. Adonis frowned momentarily, but his cocky grin was back on his face in no time.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here; to show Raven here what a _real_ man looks like," he swaggered over to the girl, who crouched into her defensive stance.

"Tell me when you find one Adonis," she hissed, "Meanwhile, I've got mine right here." Beast Boy fist pumped his appreciation while Raven tried not to roll her eyes.

"Ah yes, only a real man can wear that ridiculous thing in public," he sneered before he picked up a near-by table and flung it at Beast Boy. He dodged it easily by morphing into a hummingbird, and then quickly changing back once the table crashed into the opposite wall.

"Hey, don't you be makin' fun of Superman!" he yelled. Raven encased the two chairs they were sitting in with her magic, and hurled them at Adonis. They smashed harmlessly into his super suit.

"You'll have to do better than that Kitty Cat," he taunted. Raven's insides flared as a lamppost was uprooted and flown towards him. He grabbed it, and threw it back at her. She made a shield, but the force of his throw sent her reeling backwards into the café wall. Adonis made his way towards her, but Beast Boy was already charging towards him in his rhino form. Before Adonis could step out of his way, Beast Boy drilled into him and sent him flying into the air. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran towards Raven, but was stopped by another table sent in his direction. "If she doesn't want me, then why would she want you?" he called to Beast Boy, who was attempting to stand up after his collision with the table.

"Because he's more of a man then you'll ever be," Raven said with a glare on her face. Adonis whipped around to face her, hatred fuming off of him in waves.

"You shouldn't have opened your little feline mouth," he barked. Suddenly, he was throwing yet another table at Raven. Or, so she thought. She had raised her hands to stop it, but was momentarily confused when it sailed over her head. She was about to say a smart remark to him about his aim, when a horrible creaking sound filled her ear. She slowly looked up to see the sign for the café falling from its place on the roof. His table had collided with the beam that was supporting it, so it was now falling freely downward, where Raven was currently standing. Raven tried to move her legs, and her head was shouting _"Get out of there!"_, but she remained rooted to the spot. When the sign was no more than a foot away from her, she felt a lurch in her stomach, and suddenly she was tumbling on the ground.

"Raven! Are you ok?" she heard a panicked voice next to her. No, not next to her, _on top of her_. She opened her eyes she hadn't even realized she'd closed, only to find Beast Boy's face inches from her own. She blinked a few times, before trying vainly to suppress her blush at his close proximity.

"I, I'm fine," she stammered. "What just happened?"

"I saved your life," Beast Boy grinned. Raven shook her head from side to side.

"What about Adonis?"

"I think the rest of the team can handle him."

"When did they get here?"

"About the time when I was saving your life."

"So they all saw you save my life?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn," Raven muttered. "Now I have to repay you somehow." Beast Boy laughed loudly.

"No you don't Rae. I'd be happy to save your life every day for the rest of my life." He said honestly.

"My own knight in shining armor," Raven commented. "Uh, Beast Boy?"

"Ya?"

"You can let me up now."

"I don't think I will," he grinned even wider. "I'm quite happy right here." Raven tried her best to glare at him, but it was no use. He was too darn cute.

"Please?"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way," he stood up and held out a hand for her. She gladly took it, and smiled slightly at his own goofy grin.

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh. Sooo…I'm your knight in shining armor, huh?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"No," Raven said, "You're my own Superman." She pointed to his suit.

"That's another thing I love about you Rae," he struck a pose that looked like he was about to shoot an arrow into the sky, "I get to be your Superman." A thrill of satisfaction went through Raven at his words. She was finally learning why he loved her. She gently lowered his arms for him, but took a hold of his hand as they began to walk towards their teammates, who had easily defeated Adonis without them.

"Yes you do."

**(TT)**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games on the couch that night, both still in their Halloween costumes. After a long bout of silence, in which both were concentrating hard on their game, Cyborg piped up.

"So Beast Boy, how's Raven?" he asked, still mashing the controller buttons.

"She's fine," he answered, not taking his eyes off the game.

"That's all? Fine?" Cyborg paused the game, making Beast Boy groan in protest.

"Dude, come one! I was about to win!" he whined.

"No you weren't."

"…I was gonna make an epic comeback."

"Not likely," Cyborg snorted. "But seriously, you guys are doin' good?"

"Yeah Cy, we're fine. Why do you ask?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Listen BB," Cyborg's voice turned deadly serious, "Raven is like a little sister to me. If you two are gonna date, fine. But if you break her heart, or hurt her in any way, I swear-"

"Woah woah woah. Are you really having this conversation with me?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm serious Beast Boy."

"Me too Cyborg," Beast Boy turned to his best friend. "I love her, ok? I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Not voluntarily," Cyborg countered. Beast Boy's eyes flared with anger.

"I would never, _never_, do _anything_ to hurt Raven. I swear it on my grave, on my parents' grave, on Billy Mayes' grave-"

"Ok BB, I believe you," Cyborg held up his hands to stop the smaller boy's rant. "I just wanted to make sure you're suited for my lil' sis'." Beast Boy let out a breath of relief before running a hand through his hair.

"Don't scare me like that Cy," he shook his head.

"Hey, as her big brother, it's my job to intimidate you," Cyborg nudged him, causing the green teen to almost fall off the couch. "Besides, I think she's better off _with_ you then _without_ you."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, trying to regain his balance.

"Well, she's a lot happier when you're around. At least as happy as Raven can be," Cyborg explained. "Haven't you noticed? She's been smiling more frequently. _Smiling_. I'd never seen Raven smile once a week until you guys started dating. Now she smiles, like, every day." He shook his head.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy grinned. "I guess my smile's contagious."

"Another reason why if you hurt her, I hurt you," Cyborg pointed a finger at Beast Boy.

"Hey, I thought we went over this already," Beast Boy growled.

"I know I know, that was my final warning," Cyborg calmed him down. "Now let's get back to our game."

"It's on!" Beast Boy cried as Cyborg un-paused the game, and the two resumed their race. After a few more minutes of silence, the game was paused again. This time by Beast Boy.

"I think she's rubbing off on me too Cy," he said quietly.

"Whataya mean BB?"

"I mean, I feel more…um…" Beast Boy struggled to find the right word.

"Responsible? Mature?" Cyborg snorted.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"Beast Boy, you couldn't be mature if you tried." Cyborg laughed while Beast Boy stuck out his tongue, proving his point.

"I meant responsible. I feel more responsible," Beast Boy clarified. Cyborg pondered this for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, I agree. You haven't been as annoying as usual."

"Exactly!" Beast Boy smiled. He un-paused the game and the two continued in silence, until Beast Boy realized what Cyborg had said. "HEY!"

**Yayy sorry this took so long, but I finished it! :) I hope you like it! Next chapter: Casual Thursday! Woot!**

**-pugluv24**


	7. Casual Day

**Ohmigosh you all hate me I'm so sorry please DON'T EAT ME! I've been super busy and I know that's no excuse but it's true! Aghhhh I'm sorry! So here's Casual Thursday guys! And as a special treat I'll name all of those who reviewed!**

**teentitangirl: Halloween Day was super fun to write! Glad you liked it! :)**

**ChicInGlitter: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**black rose-raven angel: You know things are about to go down when Beast Boy swears on Billy Mayes' grave :P and I love my panda flash drive! Yay! I always chuckle when I write Adonis cuz he's so cocky and full of himself. Reminds me of some people I know…muahaha. **

**TrueLoveIsReal: I had a laughing fit when I wrote that cuz I could imagine it in my head…lolz XD**

**Green-Eyed-Rose: Haha my older brother is super protective of me, so that's where Cyborg's instincts came from :)**

**Smartypantsprincess: I'm on it!**

**Too lazy to login: I'm updating right now! See! Look!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or Sharpie, or Converse sneakers, only a mob of readers who wish to burn me for not updating sooner T_T**

_Finally,_ Raven thought, _a normal day._ She sighed as she slowly got out of bed, her back screaming as she stretched it out. _Stupid Beast Boy, saving my life, throwing me on the ground…_

"Raven! Hurry up!" the green teen's voice chimed through her door. Speak of the devil…

"I'm on my way out Beast Boy," she called, wincing at the pounding in her head.

"You ok Rae? You sound weird," he asked, and she could sense his worry.

"Just a headache Beast Boy," she said, wincing again at the pang she felt when she raised her voice. Raven pulled out her outfit, and quickly changed, trying to force the throbbing in her head to minimize to a dull roar. Her door 'swooshed' open, revealing Beast Boy in a pair of jean shorts that went past his knees, a purple tee-shirt with black sleeves, and black chucks. "You look casual." She lifted an eyebrow.

"As do you," he grinned, taking in her outfit. A pair of dark blue boot-cut jeans with a black tank top, and a purple sweatshirt on top consisted of her outfit for the day. She was also wearing black chucks, but hers were high-rise. "Shall we?" he held out his hand, which she took delicately. They made their way to the living room, where the only person already inhibiting it was Starfire.

"Good morning friends!" she cried happily. Raven put her free hand to her head at the loud greeting, closing her eyes as the pounding of African drums grew louder.

"Morning Star," Beast Boy answered, his eyes trained on Raven though.

"Raven, are you feeling ill?" Starfire asked, floating over to her friend. She was wearing a denim skirt, a white tee-shirt that cut off around her midriff, and pink ballet flats.

"No, just a headache Star," Raven forced through clenched teeth. A herd elephants had joined the drum line and had decided to start a stampede in her head. Lovely.

"Maybe you should sit down Rae," Beast Boy said quietly, leading her to the couch. She didn't protest, which surprised him. She would not normally allow him to treat her like a child. Raven slowly sank onto the couch, and curled up in a ball. The door 'whooshed' open again, and Cyborg sauntered out wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt.

"SUP Y'ALL!" he bellowed, causing Raven to moan on the couch. Beast Boy jumped at the sudden noise, and had his hand clamped over Cyborg's mouth faster than Kid Flash could have gotten there.

"Dude! Shut up!" he hissed in a whisper.

"Mmmfffmmf," Cyborg tried to say behind Beast Boy's hand.

"Raven has a really bad headache. I think she's getting sick," Beast Boy glanced back at Raven, who had her eyes closed and was in obvious pain. She never showed her emotions. THIS WAS AN EMERGENCY! A wet sensation on Beast Boy's hand sent shivers down his spine, and he released the hand clamped over Cyborg's mouth, only to find it covered in saliva. "Ewwwww!" he whined, careful to keep his voice low. "That's nasty Cy!"

"That's life," Cyborg grinned. Beast Boy wiped his hand on his shorts, and then made his way to the kitchen to make Raven some tea. Tea would make her feel better. He got out the blue kettle, and copied the steps he had seen her do millions of times before.

"Beast Boy," said girl piped up from the couch.

"Ya Rae?" he answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you tea."

"…Why?"

"Cuz. You're sick."

"…Thanks." Beast Boy nearly dropped the cup of tea in his surprise. Why? Well A) Raven didn't protest to being sick. B) She didn't protest to Beast Boy making her tea. And C) She said 'thanks' without any kind of witty or sarcastic comment. THIS WAS A CODE RED EMERGENCY! Just as the thought crossed his mind, a loud beeping commenced and the room was bathed in red light. Raven clamped a hand to her head and clenched her teeth in agony. This was _not_ happening. Robin burst into the room, wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tee-shirt.

"TITANS, G-" he started, until a tendril of black energy slapped across his mouth. Several black sparks were emitted from their alert system, causing it to fade out, leaving the room in its normal lighting.

"Shut. Up." Raven hissed quietly to the Boy Wonder, eyes glowing white. His own eyes widened as he nodded slowly, allowing the tendril to snake away from him.

"Let's go guys," he croaked. Starfire quickly zoomed out the door, while Cyborg tiptoed after her. Beast Boy made no motion to move however, nor did Raven.

"I'm staying here with her," Beast Boy said bluntly. Robin raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to speak.

"What if we need-"

"You'll be fine," Beast Boy said quietly, handing a stunned Raven her tea, "I'm staying."

"Beast Boy, as the leader, I'm saying you need to come help us," Robin got into his oh-so-manly 'do what I say or I'll throw a fit' stance.

"Robin, as Raven's boyfriend, I'm saying she needs me," Beast Boy avoided his eyes. Raven made an indignant noise.

"She's perfectly fine without you Beast Boy," Robin countered. Beast Boy got up to confront the spikey haired teen, but a cold hand captured his wrist. He looked down to see Raven glaring at Robin.

"He's staying," she said quietly. Robin's mouth nearly dropped.

"But-"

"He's. Staying. I, unfortunately, am in need of someone to help me at the moment. I can't stand without feeling as though I'm about to pass out," Raven admitted grudgingly. "Aren't you needed somewhere Bird Brain?" Robin frowned at the insult, but turned and stalked away nonetheless. Raven sighed and sat back on the couch, closing her eyes in the process.

"Wow," Beast Boy said. Raven refused to open her eyes.

"What."

"You just told off Robin," he said in awe.

"I'm the only person allowed to. Besides Starfire. And occasionally Cyborg," Raven tried to shrug, but the effort was wasted. She had no energy to do anything.

"So…I'm not allowed to tell off Robin?" Beast Boy pouted. Raven opened one eye.

"Beast Boy," she fought the urge to roll the one eye, "you just did." There was silence, until Beast Boy let out a loud 'whoop'! Raven hissed, "Beast Boy!"

"Sorry Rae," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "But I just told off our leader. I feel so empowered!" he bounced a little on the couch, causing Raven to focus on not spilling her piping hot tea all over herself.

"Hush Beast Boy," she snapped, wincing at the sharp pain in her head. "Let me relax."

"Right, sorry Rae," he said again, still not sounding sorry. It was quiet for all of 30 seconds, before Beast Boy let out a quiet huff. Raven chose to ignore it, instead sipping on her tea. Beast Boy had done a good job on it. Not that she would tell him. Another 30 seconds later, he let out another huff. Then again, another 30 seconds later.

"What, Beast Boy?" she said warily.

"I'm boooooored," he whined. Raven suppressed a snort.

"You're the one who wanted to stay with me," she reminded him. He looked over at her, green eyes shining.

"We should play a board game!" he whispered excitedly.

"No."

"But Rae," Beast Boy continued, not deterred by her immediate rejection, "It'll be fun!"

"No," she repeated, "I'm going to sleep." She set her empty cup on the table, and curled up on the couch. Unfortunately, it was not a very comfortable couch. After much adjusting, Raven gave up on trying to find a position that she could sleep in, and sat up irritably, clutching her spinning head in the process.

"Having trouble there?" Beast Boy fought a smile. She glared at him, and looked around for a pillow, or something to put her head on. "Here," Beast Boy scooted over to her, patting his stomach as he slouched on the couch. "I'll be your pillow."

"Beast Boy-"

"Come on Raven," he looked at her expectantly. After a minute of her contemplating whether or not to lose some of her dignity by sleeping on him, she sighed, and rested her head on his flat stomach. "There ya go," he said, obviously beaming.

"Shut it Beast Boy," she growled, snuggling closer to him. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her safe from falling of the couch.

"You must be sick Rae, your powers would have been going crazy by now," Beast Boy joked.

"When I'm sick I have no energy Beast Boy, so I don't have my powers at the moment," she said sleepily.

"But you stopped the alarm system," he noted.

"On a burst of power, yes," she explained. "Now shut up. Pillows don't talk." Beast Boy smiled happily.

"I love that I'm your pillow Rae," he whispered, using his free hand to stroke her hair. Before Raven slipped into unconsciousness, she smiled. He was her pillow.

God, she was turning into such a softie.

**(TT)**

"Do you think Friend Raven is feeling better?" Starfire whispered as she, Robin and Cyborg quietly made their way towards the living room.

"I hope so," Cyborg shivered, "Sick Raven is a scary Raven."

"Let's find out," Robin stepped forward, causing the door to 'whoosh' open. The sight caused Starfire to let out a quiet squeal, Robin to shake his head (although smiling), and Cyborg to hold back a roar of laughter. There, on the couch, was Raven using Beast Boy as a pillow, and Beast Boy with his head lolled back on the couch, tongue sticking out, drool coming out of one side of his mouth.

"They are much too adorable!" Starfire silently clapped her hands. Robin just nodded, backing away from the living room quietly. Surprisingly though, Cyborg softly (as soft as a large metal man can anyways) made his way towards the couple.

"Cy, what are you doing?" Robin panicked slightly. Cyborg grinned largely.

"Rules of Sleeping: If you fall asleep with your shoes on inside, you are liable to any type of torture while you're sleeping," he snickered, protruding a black Sharpie out of one of his various compartments. Robin noted the black chucks Beast Boy was currently wearing.

"Cyborg, I fear that Raven will do most horrid things to you if you vandalize her face with that permanent marker," Starfire said timidly.

"I know that," Cyborg waved a hand, "I'm goin' for the string bean," he cast an evil smile in Beast Boy's direction before tiptoeing to the sleeping teen.

"This isn't going to end well I fear…" Starfire looked at Robin with wide eyes.

"I agree Star, let's get out of here before things go wrong," Robin looked at her before extending his hand to his girlfriend. She took it, and the pair made their way…somewhere else. As they departed, neither heard Cyborg's psychotic rambling as he drew on Beast Boy's face.

"A moustache here…a note there…ahh that's nice…hee hee…Beastie Boy's in for a biiiiig surprise…" his eyes glinted maniacally as he put the finishing touches on his master piece. "See you when you wake up…"

**(TT)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHGH!" a loud bellow sounded through the tower, causing Starfire to 'eep', Robin to shake his head, and Cyborg to collapse in hystarics. Raven, who had been sleeping on his lap still, shot a foot into the air, letting out a loud scream as she did so. This in turn caused the table in front of the couch to go flying up into the ceiling on a burst of dark magic.

"BEAST BOY! WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled, her anger blocking out the pain in her head. The green teen was staring at himself in a mirror that had been placed right in front of him, eyes on fire.

"THAT DAMN ROBOT!" he roared. Raven blinked a few times before finally noticing his…predicament. Someone (Cyborg) had taken a Sharpie to Beast Boy's face. He was now donning a handlebar mustache, a goatee, a note on his forehead that said 'veggies suck', cat whiskers, and raccoon eyes. It was…hilarious. Raven let out a small giggle, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into a fit of quiet laughter. _What the…I'm laughing? I don't laugh! I must be really sick…although his face is quite funny…but I don't laugh!_ _Pull it together Raven. God this is embarrassing._

Beast Boy stared at his girlfriend, who was currently laughing at his face. Laughing. Raven was laughing.

…

What the hell?

"Uh, Raven?" he asked tentatively. She looked up at him, suppressing another giggle.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she answered, surprisingly in monotone.

"You're…laughing." he states. She stopped abruptly.

"I'm sick Beast Boy, my mind isn't quite right at the moment," she said, praying he'd believe her.

"Obviously," he grinned. She glared at him. Suddenly the doors 'whooshed' open, and there stood Cyborg, beaming at his brilliant work.

"That's a great look on you BB," he choked out, eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Beast Boy jumped from the couch and charged towards the metal man, who sprinted back towards the door, still laughing.

"Look! Even as an angry lion he still has a moustache!" he cried, his laughter echoing down the hallways. Raven sighed, cursing herself for showing all that emotion. Laughing? Really Raven?

"Stupid Beast Boy…" she mumbled, rolling her eyes. He was definitely affecting her; she was smiling more, laughing more, rarely blew up at anyone anymore, and she had much better control of her powers. He was changing her…but did she like it? With another sigh, Raven settled back into the couch, cursing her throbbing head. As she sat there, she realized she missed her pillow. _This is turning into a problem…_

**OK I KNOW RAVEN IS WAYYYYY OOC IN THIS CHAPTER! SO DON'T TELL ME THAT!**

**Ahhhh guys this chapter sucked. And it's really short. I'm sorry, this is no way for me to apologize for my long absence! But the whole reason for Raven being sick is that I'm sick and my head's all fogged up and I can't think straight and ahhhhh I'm sorry…next chapter will be better, I promise. Or maybe I'll just tear this one down and put up a new one. Ok, vote for me;**

**If you want me to re-write it, review and tell me. If you think it's fine and like where it's going, review and tell me. If you're too lazy to vote, review anyways.**

**Again, sorry for the suckiness guys :/**

**-pugluv24**


	8. Beach Day

**So that awkward moment when I haven't updated in a really really really long time…hehe…ya. SO I just got a review from Eliptical that randomly showed up in my e-mail and I was like "Oh hey! This…is totally a thing. I should update." And here I am! Without further ado, here is Beach Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…womp.**

The atmosphere in the T-shaped tower was filled with excitement as the five teens got ready for their day of relaxation on their "beach". Shouts were heard throughout their home as some tried to find various beach items, pack picnic baskets, and get everything put together.

"Yo Rob! Have you seen the football?" Cyborg hollered down the hallway in the direction of the Boy Wonder's room.

"Isn't it still in your car from the last time we went to the park?" Robin called back while locating his black swimming trunks. When he didn't get an answer from the metal man he assumed that he had gone to the garage to check the T-car.

"Robin?" a voice said from his doorway. Robin turned around and smiled at Raven.

"What's up Raven?" he asked before turning back to his closet to look for his beach towel.

"I was just thinking, what if the Titans East can't handle Jump City while we're…at the beach?" she asked, "They don't know the villains around here like we do. Besides, don't you feel guilty for asking them to watch our city while we play around in the sand?"

"Raven, the Titans East can handle anything Jump City can dish out. Plus, we did promise to give them a day off sometime in the future. Everything's all set," Robin reassured the dark haired teen.

"I don't know…" she looked at the ceiling. Robin tilted his head and peered at her through his mask.

"What's really up?" he questioned. Raven's gave didn't leave the ceiling as she debated on whether or not to tell him what was on her mind.

"It's…Beast Boy," she crossed her arms, eyes still trained on the ceiling, "This past week I've been trying to figure out why he…likes me," her cheeks tinged pink at this, "and today's the last day of our Spirit Week, so I'm assuming he has something big planned." She paused at this, and Robin abandoned his efforts at finding his towel.

"That doesn't sound like something to worry about," he raised an eyebrow. Raven let a hiss of breath out through her teeth.

"Maybe not for a normal person," she narrowed her eyes as if she thought she could burn a hole through the ceiling. "I don't do well with emotions. Although you should already know that." Robin scratched the back of his head, pondering his next words.

"Well…with Beast Boy you do," he said carefully. Raven finally released the ceiling from her gaze, and instead pinned Robin down with it. He took this as a cue to continue. "I mean, you guys hold hands all the time, he hugs you, I'm assuming he's kissed you," Raven felt her cheeks get hot, "and there! Right there you were just embarrassed but look at my room-" he gestured around, "Nothing's flying around or breaking. I'd say you're doing just fine with emotions." Robin concluded, proud of his speech. Raven continued to look at him for a few more seconds before opening her own mouth.

"I didn't mean in relation to my powers." She stated. Robin's proud look dropped, and suddenly he was the one hot from embarrassment.

"O-oh…" he stammered.

"What I meant was I don't do well with emotions because I…just don't know what to do with them," she sighed. "Beast Boy tells me all of these things that he likes about me but…I don't know what to do with them," she looked back up at the ceiling, "I wish there was an "Emotions for Dummies" handbook." She muttered to herself. Robin shook his head in confusion.

"You don't know what to do with what Beast Boy's telling you?" he tried to clarify. Raven nodded. "Well…I don't think you have to do anything Raven," he said. She looked back down at him with skepticism written all over her face. "He's telling you because he wants to, not because he wants you to _do something_. These are things he _likes_ about you; you shouldn't have to do anything about them!" Robin smiled, "If anything, you should just keep doing them." Raven stared at the Boy Wonder for a few seconds.

"So…I do nothing?" she asked.

"Pretty much," he chuckled at her amazement, "Just keep doing what you're doing and you and Beast Boy will be together forever." Raven smiled a little before pointing behind Robin.

"Your towel is under your bed in case you were wondering," she told him. Robin spun around and fist pumped victoriously.

"Yea! Thanks Raven!"

**(TT)**

Just as Beast Boy had predicted, the weather was beautiful in Jump City. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky.

"BEEEEEEACH DAAAAAAY!" a loud yell echoed across the sandy shore outside of the tower as Beast Boy raced towards the ocean, boogey board held above his head. The green teen jumped into the water, leaving his companions behind. Raven kept pace with Cyborg, who was carrying their large picnic basket. Raven carried a beach umbrella as well as her beach bag. Robin was holding Starfire's beach bag, and Starfire was floating down to find a spot for their towels to go.

"Aren't you glad you're dating the string bean?" Cyborg nudged Raven, who just shook her head. Raven began to set up her (and Beast Boy's) towels while Cyborg and Robin began to pass the football to each other, and Starfire joined Beast Boy in the waves. As soon as her umbrella was up she retrieved her book from the bag, got comfortable, and began to read. After about 20 minutes she realized she couldn't focus on the words in front of her though, and after attempting to immerse herself into the text, she gave up and decided to watch her teammates have fun in the sun. Cyborg had begun to eat his portion of their picnic lunch, and Robin joined Starfire in the water. _"They really are adorable together" _she thought to herself when Robin picked up Starfire and threw her into the water. _"I know they'll be together for a long time." _

"Hey Raven!" Cyborg yelled from the picnic basket, "Come on over, the food is fine!" she chuckled to herself and made her way over to the metal man.

"We should have packed you your own basket," she commented at the sight of their depleting lunches.

"I'm a man, I need enough food to keep me strong," he laughed as he picked up another sandwich. "Want one?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "Thanks." Soon the rest of the team joined the pair for some much needed lunch. Starfire insisted on putting mustard on everything she ate, which everyone was used to by now of course. The rest of the day consisted of Beast Boy being thrown into the ocean (multiple times, mostly by Cyborg, although once by Raven when he gave her a bear hug after having just come out of the ocean), a game of football that ended in a tie after Robin called Cyborg out for cheating (apparently storing the football in your chest compartment is illegal), and of course many stolen moments between the couples of the team. Cyborg even got to see Bumblebee for a few minutes when she stopped by to give Robin an update on the city.

It was starting to get dark when Raven realized her green boyfriend was nowhere in sight. Hadn't she just seen him getting out of the water to help get the fire pit ready for s'mores? Confused, she cast her gaze around their beach-y cove. As if he could read her mind, he suddenly appeared on the blanket next to her.

"Hey Rae!" he beamed. She couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

"How's the water?" she asked.

"You tell me," he beamed even wider before morphing into a dog and shaking himself out. Raven shielded her face with her arms and leaned away from him.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled in annoyance while he morphed back. He chuckled at her scowling face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because now I can convince you to go into the water with me by saying you're already wet," he took her hand and began pulling her up.

"Beast Boy…" she tried to take her hand back, but his grip just tightened. "What about s'mores?" she asked hopefully.

"We can go in after we eat!" he said before finally pulling her into a standing position. Raven hesitated, so Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Please Rae? For me?" she looked up (damn his growth spurt) at his pleading eyes, and sighed.

"Alright," she muttered. Beast Boy's eyes sparkled and his smile widened. "But only because you said please."

"What if I said 'Please kiss me Rae?'" Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows. She slapped his chest, but surprised the both of them by reaching up on her tiptoes and planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Only because you said please," she said as she gave him another small smile. Beast Boy stood frozen, a silly grin on his face. "S'mores?" she prodded his arm.

"Right, s'mores!" he said gleefully while taking her hand and practically dragging her to the fire pit. The team shared ghost stories (although Raven was forbidden from telling any), made jokes, and talked about just about everything while they roasted marshmallows and ate s'mores. Finally, at around 11 o'clock, Beast Boy took Raven's hand and brought himself closer to her ear. "Ready to go swimming?" she rolled her eyes, but got up anyways and headed to their towel to dispose of her beach shorts and shirt. When Beast Boy caught up with her they headed to the ocean together, and when they reached the shore he swept her up bridal style and carried her into the water.

"Beast Boy, I can walk," she scolded him half-heartedly. He just smiled and put her down to stand in the waves. "So why'd you want to go swimming so badly?"

"You'll see," he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The two sat in comfortable silence until a large bang startled them.

"What-" Raven looked around wide-eyed, expecting some villain to pop up from the dark water, but was still when an explosion of red light up the night sky. Another boom, and another explosion, this time green. She felt Beast Boy's chest shake as he chuckled at her reaction. "Fireworks?" she asked, watching the sky illuminate with colors.

"Yupp. I called in a favor," Beast Boy shrugged. He nestled his face in her neck but refused to move even though he felt her stiffen. "I thought this would be an appropriate way to end our Spirit Week." From the shore they could hear the rest of the team's "ooh's" and "aah's" at the spectacle. Raven finally relaxed into Beast Boy's arms and let herself enjoy the moment. After a few minutes, Beast Boy tightened his grip around her waist, and opened his mouth against her neck. "You wanna know why I love you Rae?" he murmured.

"If you want to tell me," she said back. He kissed her neck, an action that gave her chills, and lifted his mouth to her ear.

"I love you because you accept me for who I am. You love me for me, and no other reason. I may be childish at times, or say stupid things, but you still love me, and that's why I love you," he said softly. Raven turned in his grip to look at him.

"Beast Boy…" she said quietly, but he nuzzled his nose against hers and smiled.

"I'm not done yet," he said, "I love you because of who _you_ are. I love everything you do, all of your quirks, your sarcastic comments, when you hold my hand or catch me looking at you; I love everything that makes you Raven. I wouldn't want anyone else." He smiled. Raven felt herself smiling back.

"I don't want anyone else either Beast Boy," she whispered, "I love you." Beast Boy grinned before taking her face in his hand and leaning in to kiss her. For once, Raven let herself fall into the kiss, and brought her own hands to his neck. The pair was completely unaware of the early "grand finale" of the fireworks above them. Later on the people who had been working the show would claim that the remaining fireworks had suddenly been surrounded by "some kind of black energy" and had gone off without warning. But as the workers scrambled to stop their fireworks from blasting off into the sky, all Raven could think about was the feeling of Beast Boys lips on hers, his hands on her waist, and the fact that he loved her and she loved him.

Nothing else mattered.

**And there you have it folks! Spirit Week has officially ended for the Titans! But don't be sad, be happy because now you can leave reviews of what kinds of BBxRae scenes you want to see! I want to hear them, really! I'll do my best to do your ideas justice. Just let me know in a review. Also I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but it's 1 AM and I think it's time for Spirit Week to end. So to all of you who've stuck with me after…a year? (Wow my bad guys) I thank you, and I hope you'll leave a review!**

**-pugluv24**


End file.
